role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FrankGoji
FrankGoji (フランクゴジ FurankuGoji) is a Gojiran Earth Defender and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality FrankGoji is a stoic yet fierce Gojiran, being very experienced in combat and has been itching for more action as of late after slumbering underwater for sometime. History Debut: Armored Mecha Gunbot FankGoji made his first appearance in RP where he was shown waking up from slumber underwater and then rose out from the ocean to fight off four giant monsters that were rampaging in Algona, Iowa. FrankGoji arrived not long after, then firing down his Atomic Breath against Dorugo and Gogola, blasting them aways from Gunbot before they could even prepare to beat down on the mecha. Frogos and Onidevil then looked up and saw FrankGoji---FrankGoji then roared loudly. Dorugo then rushed up and bashing his arms down against FrankGoji and wrapping his trunk around his neck. FrankGoji then punched down repeatedly against Dorugo's chest, forcing Dorugo to let him go. Dorugo then slammed his trunk against FrankGoji, to which FrankGoji then grabbed Dorugo by the trunk and then tossed him aside, then punching down at his chest. Onidevil then appeared and tackled FrankGoji behind his back, causing FrankGoji to struggle. FrankGoji though then managed to grab Onidevil by the arms and then flipped Onidevil over. FrankGoji then slammed his tail against Onidevil repeatedly over and over. Dorugo then rushed back in and fired poison gas at FrankGoji---FrankGoji then gathered atomic energy and then fired his atomic breath down against the two, defeating both Onidevil and Dorugo. After Dorugo and Onidevil retreated, FrankGoji then set sights on Gogola and Frogos. FrankGoji regrouped with Gunbot and fired his atomic breath down against Frogos and Gogola along with Gunbot's Shoulder Cannon blasts, damaging and forcing Frogos to retreat. However Gogola wouldn't quit and then fired his flame stream against the two. FrankGoji then fired down his atomic breath against Gogola again, this time combined with Gunbot's missile fire, destroying Gogola once and for all. After that, FrankGoji then simply headed back home to the ocean, his work there now done. Abilities * Atomic Breath: FrankGoji can fire out a powerful atomic breath from his mouth that he can use to blast at his opponents. Can usually defeat monsters within just a few hits. * Adept Swimmer: FrankGoji can swim underwater at very fast speeds. * Strength: FrankGoji is very strong, being able to toss other kaiju such as Dorugo and Frogos with ease. He also is shown to be very strong, taking on a few monsters just by himself and mainly relies on melee combat to finish off his opponents. * Enhanced Senses: FrankGoji has enhanced senses, being able to detect something going wrong from afar. * Poison Resistance: FrankGoji is resistant to poisonous gas, and as such was not effected by Dorugo's poison gas. Trivia * FrankGoji get's his name from Matt Frank. * FrankGoji was originally used by Krazar77, but is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Category:Earth Defender Category:Male Category:Gojiran Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Predators Category:Prehistoric Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)